Breathe In Now
by Red-Elephant
Summary: REVISED. He knew she was in love with another man but he never suspected it to be her cousins husband. Mamoru is beginning to realise that the girl he thought was perfect might just be a complete mess.
1. Chapter One

BREATHE IN NOW 

Revised

Chapter 1

Rating: R

Author: Red_Elephant

_AN: Ok guys, this is an Alternate Reality story. There will be no Sailor Moon, no cats and no aliens. It is rated R for a reason. There will be mild sex scenes, coarse language and alcohol consumption. You have been warned._

_A few of you may remember this story from several years ago. My sister was diagnosed with cancer in 2003 and passed away in October of 2006. Quite simply, I couldn't even put one word to paper until October last year, just before her anniversary. I think my sister is giving me a little nudge. So I've come back to this story because I hate to leave things unfinished. However, when I read through it I was embarrassed by how bad it was. So it has undergone a major overhaul and I have done away with the Japanese text and made a few changes in plot and character perspective. For those of you who have read this story previously, you will see what I mean. Breathe In Now holds a special place for me. I really hope you like it._

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs respectively to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and DIC Entertainment. Not written for monetary purposes, this is simply written in the hopes of entertaining anyone out there who decides to read it. I can thank Australian band George for my title. The song does not feature in this story but the title was perfect.

* * *

Everything was quiet except for the ringing in her ears. Usagi wondered if perhaps it might actually be the static electricity from her brain waves but then shook the thought off. 'Moron'. She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and shook her head hard, the tassels on her head piece swinging with the sharp movement. The Miko, a picture of exotic refinement in red and white robes with luminous violet eyes, gazed at Usagi in what she found to be a very disconcerting fashion. Her cheeks burned, somehow certain that this girl could read every traitorous thought pounding through her head. After an uncomfortable moment the Miko shook her head and looked away.

The bubble in her ears popped without warning. Usagi gasped, reeling from the onslaught of sound, feeling like she had just resurfaced from very deep water into the middle of a rock concert. The pulse in her throat pumped with erratic vigour and her eyes were very wide, sweat breaking out on her forehead, matting her silver blonde curls to her cheeks and neck. The old Priest finished reciting from the ancient parchment laid out on the altar of the Jinja and handed the Miko a small bowl. Her movements were fluid and controlled as she bowed before handing the bowl to the couple sitting side by side before her.

Minako.

Usagi had never seen her cousin so happy. She looked beautiful in her blood red silk wedding kimono and elaborate head piece, her sky blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Usagi craned her neck. Minako's left hand was clasped within his larger one, thumb caressing her palm in a small gesture that was none the less possessive. Jealousy gripped at Usagi's insides and a huge rock formed in her throat. At that moment Minako caught her eye and flashed a blinding smile. She swallowed with difficulty and tried for a smile of her own. It was a poor attempt but Minako failed to notice.

Usagi closed her eyes, hearing the old Priests voice but not understanding the words he uttered. The stirring of air beside her caused her eyes to flutter open and she pushed herself to her feet. The ceremony was over.

She walked out behind the euphoric couple, hanging back as they were engulfed by their friends and relatives. Tears sprang into Usagi's eyes and she had to turn away from the affectionate smile her ignorant mother gave her. The crowd made its gradual descent down the thousand odd steps of the Hikawa Jinja. Minako gripped Koans arm and giggled each time she slipped out of her getas. They paused for a moment to let the waiting press take a few photos before they were all ushered into the waiting cars. Usagi stared out of the dark tinted windows of the vintage Mercedes, every kiss and caress the couple shared driving the dagger deeper within her heart.

Sugai Koan's grey eyes met hers as they were seated at the large centre table of Tokyo's Crown Hotel. Usagi stared back, feeling raw and naked as the unconcealed emotions in her eyes played for him to see; unable to control herself, knowing he knew it and took great pleasure in the absoluteness of her vulnerability. The soft lighting lit his snow-white hair like a halo, his deep tan complemented by the stylish navy tuxedo he had changed into just minutes ago. He held her gaze for a moment longer before he turned away to bring a surprised Minako's face to his and crushed his lips to hers, long fingers tangling in her honey blonde hair. Usagi choked, a hand at her throat, unable to stop the strangled gasp of pain that passed her lips. She knew what that felt like.

Usagi reached for her glass of sake and swallowed it in one long gulp. She snatched Naru's glass right out of her hand, ignoring her squawk of indignation. The red haired girl gazed at her friend in consternation before shaking her head and lifting her hand to draw the attention of nearby staff. Naru eyed the handsome waiter with unconcealed hunger as he came to a stop at their table. His eyebrows shot up as Usagi grabbed three glasses from his tray. Ignoring him, she placed one in front of a gaping Naru and downed the two glasses. Her throat burned. Everything was beginning to numb now so the pain would have to stop soon, right?

People were beginning to stare. She cringed deep inside at the spectacle she was making but couldn't bring herself to stop. Naru nudged her, gesturing towards where her family was seated. Usagi's little brother Shingo was pointing right at her and her parents both swivelled in their seats. She could see their frowns of disappointment clear as day. Usagi's father pushed his chair back.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

"Usa, are you alright?" Minako's sweet voice filtered through the ever encroaching numbness. Usagi gripped the table and pushed herself to her feet. The world spun. "Usagi?" Minako moved to stand.

"I'm fine Mina," She forced her lips upwards, eyes on the rapid approach of her father. "I-I just need some fresh air."

Usagi scanned the room in desperation, trying to force back the numbness that was now blackening into a shroud of panic. Her eyes locked onto the black uniform of a waiter pushing through a set of double doors in the far corner of the room.

The kitchen.

"Usagi?" Naru tugged on her wrist.

"I'll be back." She lied before melting into the magnitude of mingling people. Usagi dived through the double doors and into organised chaos, somehow avoiding disaster as she almost collided with a waiter about to do his next round. "Sorry!" She squealed, breathless from the intense heat and smells clogging the air. He winked and pushed past her, grip holding firm to the tray within his arms. The floor began to spin as another man dodged past her. Usagi flattened herself against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to breathe.

"Are you lost Odango Atama?"

Usagi's eyes flashed open and she found herself staring into eyes that were much too blue. She thought briefly that she could drown in eyes like that, delicious heat scouring through her body. The blue disappeared into the shadow of his ebony hair as he tilted his head, a smirk twisting lips that caught her attention and held. It was the same look Koan had worn right before telling her he was going to marry Minako. All the hurt and anger came flooding back and now Usagi only saw red. The need to lash out consumed her and she found that all she wanted to do was hurt him.

So she did.

* * *

Mamoru slammed the door of his precious BMW 335I as hard as he could, the expensive tinted glass rattling in the half open window as it connected with the frame. He felt a fleeting sense of remorse for scaring the old lady backing away from his public fit of aggression with her little trolley, but it wasn't enough to stop him from kicking viciously at a wheel.

"Son of a bitch!" He seethed, running rough fingers through his messy black hair and leaned his forehead on the lukewarm hood. He forced his eyes closed and concentrated on his breathing. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. After two goes he gave up.

Pushing back from his car Mamoru surveyed the driveway and footpath before him. His clothes, shoes, even his underwear were scattered across the cement. Heaving an angry sigh he began to collect his things, ignoring the third story window from which his just now proclaimed ex flat mate Chihiro had flung all his stuff. He knew she was watching, could feel the holes she was trying to burn into the back of his head and was thankful that she hadn't thought of any new obscenities to scream at him while their neighbours listened. He really should have known better than to hook up with her. Sex complicated everything.

Shoving his meagre belongings onto the small backseat, he sank into the comfortable leather of the driver's seat. Mamoru turned the key in the ignition, the deep hum of the powerful 6 cylinder turbocharged engine filling him with satisfaction before his foot pressed heavy on the gas pedal. Fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he waited at a traffic light, he mulled over his immediate options. The light turned green and he made a snap decision, cutting across three lanes to make the right turn. Driving too fast, Mamoru weaved in and out of traffic, cutting a Toyota off as he took a sharp turn into an apartment block car park. Deciding to leave his stuff for the moment, he locked the car and quickly took the stairs. He came to a stop at a door with the number 12 on it and rapped his fist against the wood causing the green paint to flake away.

"You look like shit." Motoki commented, standing aside to allow his best friend entry.

Mamoru brushed past him with a grunt and collapsed onto his ripped couch, his 6'4 frame not quite fitting. He twisted and put one leg up and the other foot onto the floor. "I need a drink."

Motoki clucked his tongue but complied with his friends wish and pulled two beers from his old fridge. "So," He ventured when it became clear that Mamoru was not going to volunteer any information. "What happened?"

Mamoru sighed, putting the unopened bottle on the ground below him. "Chihiro kicked me out."

"Oh," The blonde man scratched at his shaggy head, not bothering to hide his amusement. "What did you do?"

"Why do you immediately assume that I did something?" Mamoru demanded.

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Mamoru settled back into the couch. "But you could have been."

The two men eyed each other, each accepting that Mamoru could not voice the question and Motoki was not going to force it from him. "You can stay here."

Mamoru grimaced as he glanced around the small apartment, feeling a little green. There were still unopened boxes from his move a year and half ago, along with a litany of garbage that Mamoru suspected had been there for months. Every now and then his girlfriend Ami threw a fit and threatened to have a massive cleanup but as far as he could tell, even when she did manage to get Motoki to do some house work it never stayed that way for long. He pondered his lack of options for a couple of seconds, fatigue filling his limbs. He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Are you still working tonight?" Motoki asked.

Mamoru groaned, flinging his arms over his face. "Yes. Sugai Michio's son is getting married this afternoon. Twelve hundred guests."

"Well," Motoki pointed at the tv. "The news update just announced that the ceremony finished about ten minutes ago. What time is the reception?"

Mamoru sat bolt upright and craned his neck back to get a look at the clock hanging at a crooked angle above Motoki's fridge. "Fuck."

He raced back out to his car, sorting through his clothes until he came across his work uniform, cursing when he realised his tie was not there. He changed in Motoki's bathroom, trying to smooth out the wrinkles of the black and red pin striped shirt as he tucked it into the black dress pants while slipping his feet into his shoes. Mamoru fixed the collar and splashed a hand full of cold water onto his face, praying he would not be penalised for the loss of the tie. He ran a harried hand through his hair, trying to smooth some of the errant cowlicks and gave a shrug as the longer strands fell straight back into his eyes.

"Later Motoki." He called, catching his friends' half hearted wave as he closed the door.

Once again, Mamoru sped through traffic, this time taking the well travelled route to his place of employment. Parking in the special 'Employees Only' section set aside for all Crown Hotel employees, he sprinted for the back entrance, flashing his ID for the security guards who took agonising moments to stare at his horrible photo before waving him inside. Mamoru cast a furtive glance to his right and left for any sign of his manager before punching his employee code into the system.

"You're late Chiba."

Mamoru peered around a set of shelves at the tall brunette filling trays with crystal wine flutes, beer mugs and sake cups. "You covered for me Mako?"

Kino Makoto's smile widened. "Of course."

He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned forward, giving him a nice view of two perfect, large breasts through the open buttons of her shirt. Mamoru grinned and leaned in until his lips just brushed her cheek. "Thank you." He felt her shudder as he pulled back, enjoying the roses blooming in her cheeks. He winked.

Mamoru handed out the first tray of drinks, realising after a quick glance at those in his immediate line of sight that the majority of Japan's political and social elite were present. His eyes snapped around the room until he located Senator Hino Nibori and swore under his breath, vowing to stay as far away from that side of the room as possible. He was in no mood for a lecture.

A hand lifted to his left, beckoning him. He made his way through the crowd and came to a stop in front of what he realised was the bridal table. Television had not done Aino Minako justice. She was all long limbs, smiles and sparkle, radiating a confidence that Mamoru should have found appealing but somehow found off putting. He met her new husband's eyes, surprised to find it was Sugai Koan lifting his champagne glass in a silent toast. So this was the woman Koan had been keeping a secret. Mamoru squinted, trying to recall the man's words from several months ago. Bendy…apparently she was very bendy.

The weight of his tray shifted and he was forced to divert his attention back to the girl in front of him. She was wearing a simple pale blue kimono with an enormous Heron embroidered into the silk but it was her hair that held his attention. Almost silver and very long, she had it tied into a very strange and somewhat ridiculous style that made her look years younger than she actually was. It looked like-

Mamoru lost his train of thought as she handed one of the drinks to the pretty red head beside her and then poured the other two down her throat. His eyebrows shot up, impressed. Those closest to her were staring, undertones of concern laced with amusement as they shared questioning looks. Another hand went up a few tables over. Mamoru cast one last glance at the little blonde before shaking his head and moving on to that table.

"Mamoru, could you take these for me?" Makoto asked, manoeuvring her tray into her workmates arms before he could protest. "Yokomiza needs help." She pointed at one of the apprentice chefs. Mamoru grimaced, repositioning the tray in his hands as he turned to go back out. That's when he saw her.

Her back was pressed into the wall, tiny fingers bunching the blue silk in her hands. Her enormous blue eyes were glazed, forehead pinched with obvious distress and her face had a slight sheen of sweat. Mamoru couldn't help but think that she looked enchanting with all that silver hair and blue silk. He walked over to her side, lips parted to ask her if she required any assistance when it struck him what her hair reminded him of. Therefore, all thoughts of chivalry were lost in that second and he abandoned that age old advice of '_think before you speak'_.

"Are you lost Odango Atama?"

Her `Odangos' rolled on her head, loosening from the long day. Those enormous light blue eyes snapped up to glare at him, the alcohol adding fuel to her rage. Her face became beet red and blotchy, mouth set in a thin line, her nostrils flared. He should have been terrified but in truth, he thought she looked adorable; a kitten flexing its claws. Mamoru only had time to blink once before she hitched up her kimono, giving him a brief glance at her very nice legs before she kicked him square in his knee cap. He let out a startled gasp and folded over, the full tray of $800.00 red wine shattering all over the floor.

Christ that hurt...

* * *

"You idiot!" Usagi shrieked at the man's crumpled form, shuddering as the cool liquid continued its path down her kimono, the liquid soaking the fine silk. She could feel it inside her bra. "Look what you've done. This is a family heirloom and it's ruined!"

"Well Odango, you should have thought of that before you tried to kick my feet out from under me." He growled, face twisted with pain as he rubbed his knee.

"What?" She shouted. "You creep. This is your fault," She stomped her foot, furious. "And don't call me that!"

"Oh?" He straightened and she gulped when she realised the top of her head only just reached his shoulders. She shivered as the warm hard length of his body pushed her into the wall, his eyes dark as he looked down at her. Usagi ignored the warm feeling that spread in the pit of her stomach and lifted her chin in defiance.

"You heard me. No one insults my hair."

"You're too sensitive."

"I am _not_."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Then don't stick two buns on your head. What are you, twelve?"

She winced at the sting of his insult and reached a hand up to touch her hair. `He's a jerk' She told herself `I don't care what he thinks.'

"I don't have to listen to this," Usagi announced and put her hands on his chest. Shoved. He didn't move an inch. "Bloody hell, move!"

He took a step back and she once again looked down at herself, biting hard into her lip to keep from wailing. Her great grandmother's kimono was ruined.

"Do you realise that you've just made me spill about $800.00 worth of red wine all over the floor?" He folded his arms and leaned one shoulder against the wall. He was far too relaxed and she decided right then that she hated him.

"Really?" She asked, nibbling at a fingernail. Father was going to _kill_ her. The haze of alcohol was impeding her thought process, making it hard to think of what she should do.

A beautiful woman appeared through the doors and paused to take the situation in. She slipped through a side door and reappeared a moment later with a hazard kit. "Here you go Mamoru," She eyed the blonde with open curiosity. "Is that-" She began.

"Don't ask." Mamoru grumbled, beginning to sweep up the mess.

"Hello. I'm Kino Makoto," She smiled at Usagi, running her fingers through the length of her thick mahogany ponytail. "Some wedding huh?"

"I suppose," Usagi froze as her stomach lurched. "Sorry but I-" She clamped her hands over her mouth and bolted for the door, bursting out into the frigid autumn air. She had about two seconds before her stomach lurched again and she was bent over double, emptying what looked like everything she had consumed that week from her stomach. Her skin burned once again and she felt very dizzy.

Usagi was only vaguely aware when large hands took the load of her hair but could not be grateful. While the humiliation burned it was not the worst moment of her life.

* * *

The long silky mass of her silver blonde curls were wound within his hands; loose strands moving in the cool evening breeze as his fingers brushed the soft skin of her neck, trying to keep her face clear. She shivered a little as her heaving stopped and she slumped back into his chest. Mamoru's gaze fell from a spot over the top of her head to the exposed skin just behind her ear. He watched, fascinated, as the almost indecipherable acceleration of her heart beat thumped against the delicate skin. He wanted to press his lips to that spot ever so gently... 'Ok Chiba, you've lost it'. He dropped her hair and took a giant step back.

"Are you ok?" He demanded, embarrassed by the breathy quality of his voice. She nodded once and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her eyes were watery when she looked up at him. Mamoru's heart lurched. "Odango-"

"Oh it's a disaster." She moaned, beginning to sink to the cement. He grabbed her, stopping her from collapsing in her own vomit. He made sure she was settled against the wall of the building before he ducked back inside and grabbed a glass of water. Keeping some distance between them, Mamoru mimicked her by pulling his legs up towards his chest and handed her the glass.

"Thanks." She swished the water around in her mouth and spat it out. A blush tinted her cheeks as she wiped her mouth on her other sleeve.

Mamoru leaned his head back against the brick wall, keeping his eyes forward. "Are you ok?" He repeated, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah," She leaned her head back against the wall as well, pulling her hair around herself. "No," She said after a long moment of silence. "No, I'm not."

The tears came for real then. Mamoru watched in alarm as her face turned red, quiet sobs wracking her tiny frame and had the very real urge to bolt. He eyed the girl, angry with her for putting him in this unbelievably uncomfortable position. Little sobs filled the space around them. He took a deep breath before dragging himself closer and slid a reluctant arm around her quivering shoulders, patting her awkwardly. She twisted into his side, burying her face in his shirt. Mamoru glared down at the top of her head, the subtle hint of her coconut conditioner wafting up his nostrils. He could feel her breasts through the thick fabric of her clothes as she pressed up against him. Usagi shifted a little and before he could move she'd lifted one hand to his face and closed the distance to press her lips against his.

A tiny voice in the back of Mamoru's head was telling him that he should pull back, that this was a very, very bad idea but then her lips parted and her tongue slid across his bottom lip. His anger was simmering now, hands sliding into her glorious hair, soft as baby duck down but he didn't handle it as he should have, yanking her head to the side for better access to her mouth. She gasped in pain but the sound was muffled as he began to kiss her with force, no trace of the gentleness he knew should have been there. He was just so angry! He wanted to punish her, for what he didn't know, but she wasn't pushing him away like she should have been and that only made him feel worse. Maybe it was the alcohol but she wasn't hesitant in her movements, no trace of shyness in the way she was touching his body. And damn it all to hell but she felt incredible.

"Usagi!"

It was the scandalised pitch of her name that had Mamoru pulling away from the girl in question, mortified to find that she'd squirmed herself into his lap. The pretty red head loomed over them, hands on her hips. She levelled him with a glare that spoke volumes as to just how much she'd witnessed before kneeling before them both to grab her blonde friend by the shoulders.

"Usagi," She shook her hard. "Usagi, your father is looking for you."

Usagi flung her arms around the girl, pushing her backward so that they fell into a heap. "Oh Naru," She cried. "I'm so sorry."

Naru floundered under the dead weight of the smaller girl. "A little help?" She demanded, glaring at Mamoru. He glared back before pushing his reluctant body up and grabbed one of Usagi's elbows, heaving her to her feet. He pulled with a little too much force, however, because she flew straight into him, chin jutting into his sternum. He grunted in pain. Her hair was caressing his hands again, causing tiny trills to skirt up his spine. God what was wrong with him?

It was, of course, at that point that her father found her. Mamoru could see the exact moment that he put the situation into context because his skin turned an unhealthy shade of purple. Profanity's slid through his clenched teeth as he began to stalk towards them. Usagi whimpered and buried herself into Mamoru's body, seeking protection. Mamoru glanced once more at her furious father; measured his sudden odd attraction against his own angry will to throttle the girl and decided it wasn't worth it. He shoved her away.

She gasped in outrage at the betrayal and then did something unexpected. She stuck her finger up at him. It was so out of place with her cherubic face that his anger melted like butter left in the sun and a huge grin spread across his face. Mamoru winked and spun on his heel, long legs helping him to make a quick escape.

"Son don't you walk away from me," Her father demanded, furious. Mamoru quickened his pace, reaching into his pocket for his keys. "Hey! I said-"

Mamoru swung around to face the older man. "With all due respect sir, your lack of control over your daughter has nothing to do with me."

The man's skin darkened to a very alarming shade of blue but Mamoru had already turned away, thus missing him clutch at his chest, face twisting in pain. Juggling his keys, Mamoru tried to block out the shouting behind him.

He heaved a sigh as he climbed into his car, glancing once more at the little group. Her father had her by the arm and was dragging her back into the hotel, gesturing at the perplexed security guards who were just returning from their break. Mamoru frowned, not sure that he approved of the harsh way the man was handling his daughter but then shook his head. He'd never see the girl again anyway. It wasn't his problem.

* * *

AN: Please Review


	2. Chapter Two

BREATHE IN NOW

Revised

Chapter 2

Rating R

Author: Red_Elephant

_AN: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long. I actually had it all ready to go when I posted the first chapter. However, I went and changed a few things, hated what I'd changed, life got hectic and then my lap top died. I almost lost all of my writing but I know a few clever people who have saved it all for me. I cannot promise that delays won't happen again but I'll endeavour to be more punctual with updates in the future. Hope you enjoy it and please review._

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs respectively to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and DIC Entertainment. Not written for monetary purposes, this is simply written in the hopes of entertaining anyone out there who decides to read it. I can thank Australian band George for my title. The song does not feature in this story but the title was perfect.

* * *

"You're so dead."

Usagi blinked, the bright swirl of colours adorning the painting on the opposite wall separating to form a lively beach scene. She blinked again, fingers passing through the tangled ends of her hair before turning her attention to her brother. Shingo was sitting back in his seat with his arms folded behind his head, a look of smug mischief etched into his round freckled face. His legs swung back and forth, the toes of his shinny black shoes squeaking horribly each time they skimmed the polished hospital floor.

"Shut up Shingo."

She shifted against the uncomfortable hard backed seat, wishing once more that she'd been allowed to go home and change. Her kimono was beginning to smell and she was sticky in places she didn't want to think about. The alcohol had worn off a long time ago leaving her stone cold sober, miserable and unable to combat her anxiety about being in a hospital. Tired after the hours of waiting in this white walled hell, she had no patience left to deal with her brother.

Shingo stuck his tongue out. "They're gonna send you away."

Usagi steeled herself against his yelp of pain as she drove her elbow into his side. "I said, shut up Shingo!"

The door across the corridor swung open. Usagi pinched Shingo's leg in warning, as she turned to meet the tired brown orbs of her mother as she came to a stop in the doorway. They stared at each other for a long moment before she forced herself to her feet, trying to ignore the quake in her knees.

Tsukino Ikuko eyed her son as she took his hand, concerned by the pinched look of pain that marred his round face. Ikuko's eyes slid toward that of her daughter, unable to reconcile the outward innocence Usagi exuded with the actions she had taken that night. Ikuko forced herself to look away as she felt her anger bubbling to the surface, putting her mind to the task of leading her children through the maze of hospital corridors. Two uniformed security officers ushered them past a small cluster of reporters into Kenji's prized silver Bentley Arnage. Usagi sank into the plush leather, listening to her mother whisper a prayer of thanks to the Kami. The driver merged into the busy Tokyo traffic and the hospital was soon put behind them. Ikuko heaved a great sigh of relief and moved her gaze from the window to the exhausted faces of her children.

Shingo rested his head against his mothers arm. "Will dad be ok?"

Ikuko smoothed a hand through her son's wheat blonde hair. "Yes darling. He was very lucky."

Usagi let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. She had been terrified when her father had collapsed, his face an unhealthy flush of colour that quickly bled away, leaving him dangerously pale. Three doctors happened to be among the guests and after a quick examination it was declared that Kenji was having a heart attack. CPR was commenced while an ambulance was summoned and Kenji was rushed to the private hospital close by. The Tsukino's were then forced to spend several hours waiting while the emergency staff worked to stabilise his condition. Usagi could only assume what Minako must be thinking and hoped that her wedding hadn't been ruined. The irony of that thought did not escape her.

The Bentley passed through the ornate front gates and drove slowly up the short driveway where it glided to a stop beside the Tsukino's home. Ikuko unlocked the heavy front door and clicked on the crystal lamp in the hall, pausing to remove her shoes.

Usagi climbed the stairs, needing the comfort of her bedroom. She nudged the door closed with her foot and came to a stop in the middle of her room. For several moments she simply stood there, unable to remember what it was she was going to do. The thought finally came to her and she was jostled back into motion. She peeled the ruined silk from her body, placing it into the hamper and out of sight. As her hands reached back to unhook her bra, her reflection caught her attention. Squinting in the poor light Usagi placed gentle fingers to her lips, a shudder passing up and through her body as the memory of Mamoru's kiss swept through her. The sudden hot ache between her legs was startling.

"Usagi?"

Usagi jumped, aghast as her face flamed hot. She was quick to grab a shirt, pulling it roughly over her head. "Yes Mamma." She wrapped her arms around herself, willing the heat to abate from her face as she looked at a point over her mother's shoulder. Silence stretched for a very long moment before Ikuko heaved a monumental sigh.

"I've made some calls. You'll be leaving day after tomorrow."

Usagi had to bite hard into her lip to stop the trembling, digging her sharp nails into her ribs. "That's not fair."

Ikuko folded her arms, unimpressed. "Usagi, why did you drink tonight?"

Usagi searched her mother's eyes for a split second before looking down at the indigo carpet. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"That's just not good enough!" Ikuko snapped, "How could you do that to Minako? How could you do that to your father?"

Usagi's mouth turned down in a deep frown. "I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear it," Ikuko held up a hand. "Your father almost _died_," She stressed the word, hoping to shock some sense into her daughter. "This house must be as stress free as possible if Kenji's going to recover and after your stunt tonight your father wants to kill you," Ikuko folded her arms with resolute authority. "I can't trust you so I'm sending you to live with Motoki for a while. I don't know the boy well but I can't send you to your grandparents. Pop's health is not the best."

Usagi locked her knees so that she wouldn't fall, striving valiantly to mask the tears that threatened to leak from the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way," She swallowed around the lump in her throat, voice thick like paste. "I really am sorry Mamma."

Ikuko drew her daughter in for a quick hug. "I know honey," She pulled away. "But right now it's just not enough. Now get some rest. It's been a long day and you've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Usagi waited until her mother had closed the door before going into her bathroom. Numb and more than a little in shock, she shed her clothing and fiddled with the taps of the shower. Sinking to the tiled floor, the hot water pummelled her skin red. She gave into the pain in her chest and let the tears fall.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Motoki ventured, tapping his pen against the open page of his text book.

Mamoru ran a tired hand over his face. "I still have a job but I pretty much had to beg to keep it," For whatever reason, his manager Daisuke didn't like him but Mamoru wasn't unfazed. He thought the guy was an absolute prick anyway. "He's going to be on my back more than ever now."

"And you still won't tell me what happened?"

For reasons that he chose to ignore, Mamoru didn't feel like telling Motoki about the little Odango. The entire situation felt like some drug induced delusion but Mamoru didn't take drugs and his lack of sleep the night before seemed to indicate that, delusion or not, she'd managed to turn him on. Even now, sitting across from his oblivious friend, his body ached for release. Motoki would never let him hear the end of it and that was why Mamoru was never going to tell him.

Motoki shrugged at his friends silence and changed the subject. "Rei called earlier."

Mamoru groaned and slumped low in his chair, the last vestiges of energy draining from his body. "So?'

"She said you've been avoiding her."

Mamoru rolled one of Motoki's pens between his fingers. "There is no way that that was all she said."

Motoki grinned. "There were a few other things. "

"I don't want to know." Mamoru dropped the pen and grabbed the packet of M&M's sitting by Motoki's elbow, popping a handful into his mouth.

Motoki held his hand out and Mamoru poured some of the little chocolates into his palm. "She wanted to know why you weren't moving home."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. " 'Cause she drives me nuts. Besides, the last time I brought someone home Grandpa spent the entire time getting the girl to bend over so that he could get a look down her top," He shifted position. "I love them both but they're not conducive to my sanity or my personal life. Besides, the more distance I put between Nibori and myself, the better."

The two men shared a look of mutual understanding. Mamoru's tumultuous relationship with the Senator was well known. The only person who held a greater grudge against the politician was his daughter.

Motoki leaned forward so that his elbows rested on the table. "Listen. My little sister is coming to stay with me for a while. I've spent the day cleaning out the spare room for her."

"I thought that was a linen cupboard," Mamoru scratched the back of his head. Motoki blinked. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's seventeen."

Mamoru waited a moment, hoping he'd elaborate. "How?" He prompted.

"My dad married again and had two kids," Motoki shrugged. "He and my mom hate each other so I've only met them a handful of times." The pain was there in his voice and his eyes. Mamoru made a mental note to mention it to Ami next time he saw her.

"I can still stay here right?"

"Of course," Motoki smiled. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Her parents must be pretty desperate if they're sending her to you." Mamoru popped more chocolate into his mouth.

Motoki drummed his fingers on the table. "I know. Ikuko was pretty vague in her reasoning. She just alluded to a few 'problems'- her words- and left it at that," He shrugged again. "I couldn't say no."

Mamoru grinned. "I think you've bitten off more than you can chew. Rei's seventeen and she's an absolute pain."

"It's probably the only chance I'm going to get to know her at all," Motoki's smile was wry. "Besides, Rei is...special." Mamoru laughed at the attempted subtlety. "Anyway, she'll be here sometime tomorrow morning. My shift starts at five so I was wondering if you'd mind staying with her till my shift ends at one. I couldn't find anyone to swap with me."

"No problem," Mamoru glanced up at the clock. "I should get some sleep."

Motoki nodded. "Right," He closed his text book and then peered over his shoulder. "I've still got some cleaning to do."

"The kitchen?" Mamoru strove to keep his face neutral but couldn't hold back his laughter when Motoki's face crumpled. Pushing back his chair, Mamoru gave his blonde friend a mock salute. "Well, good luck with that."

As he made a big show of settling in for sleep Mamoru had to hand it to his friend; he hadn't insisted Mamoru help with the dishes. He decided then that Motoki was quite a bit smarter than he looked.

* * *

Usagi's breath, suspended somewhere between her lungs, mouth and nose, expanded in her constricted chest. If she had been aware of the pain, she could have removed her hands from her gaping mouth to allow the much needed escape and subsequent intake known as breathing to occur.

Her senses cleared, she would have been able to feel the burning of her face, like bad sunburn. She would have felt the sweat trickling down her back and the unfortunate shaking of her legs. Usagi wished that people would shut their front doors properly. She wanted to turn around and leave but her feet appeared to be rooted to the floor.

The woman gasped before she let out a rather loud moan as she climaxed, fingers scratching at the taught muscles of her lovers shoulders as she rocked above him. She swept a hand through the sweaty bangs of her blonde bob, fanning her face with her hand. Her partner tugged her head back, lips fusing to the arch of her neck as he gripped one small breast, long fingers kneading at the pale flesh. The woman let out another moan as he began to move inside her once more.

Hands dropped at her sides, Usagi sucked air into her lungs in an oblivious manner that belied the frantic rate of her heart. The man was manoeuvring the woman into a different position when her green eyes clashed with Usagi's blue. Her satisfied smile disappeared and she grabbed a pillow to cover her breasts before pointing an accusing finger at the trembling blonde standing in the door way.

"Oh my god," She shrieked. "Pervert!"

The guy whipped around and Usagi became very aware of a number of things. She felt the sweat dripping down her back, the shaking in her knees and the heat of her face. She felt the pain in her chest that had nothing to do with her lungs. And she knew that she was in deep shit.

His amazing blue eyes went wide and then he let out a groan of disbelief, head falling onto the shoulder of the girl in his lap. Had she the time, Usagi would have let herself admire the silky texture and shine of his cobalt hair, smooth skin stretched over his broad shoulders and chest that then tapered into a slim waist. She would have taken a considerable amount of time to glance lower and discover just how fine he actually was. But as he shoved the woman off the couch into a heap on the carpet and began searching for his clothes she realized three things with amazing clarity. The first was that the morons name was Mamoru and that he no doubt recognised her. The third was that her moment of hungry appraisal had to end _now_. Out of time, she did the only thing she could do.

Usagi bolted.

* * *

Mamoru scoured the room, one distracted hand passing roughly over his stomach. He ignored Chihiro in favour of trying to pull his shirt out from behind the television without tipping the unstable set up over. He could tell his silence was getting to her from the way her lips tightened and her arms folded in a tight cross over her bare breasts. Mamoru pulled his shirt over his head. If only she knew.

His traitorous body was flushing hot then cold, then hot again. He wasn't stupid; he knew it had nothing to do with the decent sex he'd just had and everything to do with the girl who'd been watching at the door. Mamoru's heart rate picked up and he had to stifle the groan in the back of his throat. He could control his thoughts during the day but his damn dreams at night were another story. He'd needed a release and Chihiro had called at the right time. He glanced down at himself. Scratch that. She hadn't done shit for him.

"Who is she?" Chihiro demanded, comfortable with her nudity as she placed both hands on her hips. She couldn't hide the jealousy lurking in her deep green eyes.

He pulled his jeans on. "She's Motoki's sister."

Chihiro's mouth formed a perfect O, her posture relaxing just a little. "Well aren't you going after her?"

Mamoru took a deep breath, stealing himself as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lock the door on your way out."

Chihiro stared at him blankly, the meaning of his words not sinking in immediately. He took this delay to make a quick exit, knowing her wrath was justified but unwilling to face it a second time. Mamoru had taken three steps down the hall when he heard something smash against the closed door. He winced, wondering how he was going to explain any damage she made to Motoki.

He found the little Odango in the lobby near the stairs, one enormous suitcase and two Prada duffle bags on either side of her chair. She was staring at her fingers with intent concentration, picking at the purple polish on her nails, hair falling over her face in a natural curtain but he could still make out the pink flush marring her cheeks. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, Mamoru cleared his throat.

"So you're Motoki's sister?"

"Yes."

He shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for her to elaborate. She didn't. "He had to work this morning. He asked me to wait for you," Mamoru frowned. "He didn't give me a description or a name." He hadn't bothered to ask him either. 'Idiot'.

She finally looked up at him, an impish smile tugging at her glossy lips. "I'm early." She stood, placing her hand bag over one shoulder. "Would you mind helping me with these?"

Mamoru nodded and reached for the largest suitcase. He waited until the blonde had her two duffle bags in hand and led her up the stairs. Their footsteps echoed against the cement walls as they climbed, a staccato beat that felt oddly like a death march.

"This is so awkward." She mumbled. Mamoru smile was wry. They reached Motoki's floor and he stopped to look down at her. "Let's start again." She suggested, placing one bag onto the ground so that she could stick her hand out. "Hi I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm seventeen, I have two brothers and I love mangoes and chocolate."

Mamoru clasped her hand, curious despite himself. "Chiba Mamoru. One sister and a twin brother."

The pale blue of her eyes lighten as she blinked up at him. "Really? You're a twin?"

Mamoru nodded, eyeing the enormous diamond studs glinting in her lobes through the strands of curls wisping around her face. They had to be at least two carats each. "We're not identical," He gestured down the hallway. "The apartments just down here." He faltered when Chihiro pushed away from the apartment door to stand under the light. Even from this distance he could see the fierce scowl marring her pretty face.

"Ah...," Usagi studied Chihiro for a moment. "I think I might go and find Motoki."

Mamoru sighed. "That's probably a good idea. He works at the Crown Arcade two blocks down, right across from the cinema complex. Just go left," He shrugged. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Usagi's eye's flicked down the hallway once more before looking back at him. "You'll be ok?" She asked. Mamoru nodded and reached down for her bags only to be stopped by her hand on his forearm. Fireworks shot across his skin, causing the hairs to stand on end. As he snatched his arm back that impish smile lit her face once more. She looked as though she wanted to say something but thought better of it, instead settling on a shy grin before making her way back down the stairs.

Mamoru shook his head as he watched her walk away. Movement down the hall brought his attention back to the present. He squared his shoulders and turned to meet Chihiro's wrath head on.

* * *

Usagi had to fight the bustling coffee starved crowd jostling in the enormous line for a seat on one of the stools at the counter. She placed her bag on her lap and smoothed her hair off of her forehead before she swivelled in her seat to have a look at her surroundings. The size of the shop was deceptive with its booths, tables and one lounge chair scattered around the store, all of which were full. She could just make out the sounds of arcade games being played over the babble of voices but it took a while before she found the doorway that led to the other realm. The decor was bright but somehow cosy, healthy potted plants taking pride of place near the front windows.

It took her a moment to spot it but when she did she clapped her hands with delight. In a little corner behind the counter was a small shelve supporting a shrine. Buddah's round face beamed serene and beautiful through a garland of marigolds and incense, the only hint of Asian culture in the otherwise western shop.

Having orientated herself with her surroundings, Usagi turned her attention to the staff. Dressed entirely in black, the only deviation to that theme was the purple aprons they all wore. She craned her neck, uncertain if she'd just glimpsed her brothers sandy head. After a moment the customer shuffled aside and the blonde was revealed to be a woman. Usagi frowned, realising that she could be here a while.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Usagi turned to look at the girl speaking to her. Petite with short black hair tinted blue; the girl was dressed in a pretty floral dress and black tights that reached mid calf. Red ballet flats with little bows adorned her feet.

"No," Usagi shook her head. "It's yours."

The girl flashed a quick grin as she settled an enormous pile of books on the counter before sliding onto her seat. "It's crazy in here today."

"Do you come here often?"

The girl shrugged, a small smile hovering on her lips. "Every other day," She pointed in the direction Usagi had been looking. "My boyfriend works here."

Usagi looked for a moment but the girl didn't offer any more information. She waved her hand at the pile of books. "What are you studying?"

"Hhhmmm?" The girl mumbled, distracted as she searched through her bag. A moment later she held up a pen in triumph. "Oh sorry," She flashed a smile. "I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Really?" Usagi asked, impressed. "What kind?" She wondered if that was a stupid question.

The girl twirled the pen into her short hair. "Paediatric Oncology," She smiled ruefully at Usagi's wide eyed surprise. "My boyfriend gave me the same look when I chose my major," She stuck her hand out. "I'm Ami."

"Usagi."

"Here you go baby."

Usagi eyed the blonde man but was caught by the dreamy look on Ami's face as she took an experimental sip of the latte that had been placed before her. "Perfect." She declared. Usagi watched as she leaned across the counter to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, his thumb smoothing across her cheek. It wasn't until they parted that Usagi got a good look at him.

"Motoki?" She ventured, peering at the handsome blonde across from her.

The man stared right back before shooting a wry glance at Ami. "I see you've already met my sister."

Ami eyed Usagi, faint roses blooming across her pale cheeks. "Inadvertently."

Motoki reached across the counter to give his little sister an awkward hug. "How are you?"

Usagi shrugged, feeling self-conscious. "Aside from being kicked out by my parents? I'm great," She eyed her brother. "You're looking good."

Motoki frowned. "You're going to have to explain all that to me later. Can I get you anything?" Usagi shook her head. "So you found the apartment ok?" Motoki asked as he pulled a rag from his apron pocket and pulled out a case of spoons. Spreading them on the counter, he began to buff each one.

"Yes."

"And Mamoru showed you your room? I hope you don't mind sleeping on a futon. It's all I had."

Usagi blushed and had no idea why. "Ah, he was a little busy," She chirped, fiddling with the strap of her handbag. She wondered if they were still fighting. "He gave me the directions to get here."

"My boss called yesterday afternoon," Motoki explained as he placed another spoon onto the growing pile of silverware and picked up another. "I couldn't get out of it," He peered at Ami's watch. She twisted her arm so he could read the time properly. "But I finish in three hours."

"I don't mind." She assured him.

Ami downed the last of her latte. "I've got the afternoon free. If you want, I can show you around."

"Really?" Usagi felt oddly excited by the offer. "That would be great."

Ami pecked Motoki on the cheek and then eyed her books before glancing at her boyfriend. "Would you mind-" She began but he had already scooped them up and placed them somewhere out of sight. Ami leaned across for another kiss.

"What time will you be home?" Motoki inquired when Ami let him breathe.

She rolled her eyes. "You're her brother, not her father!" She smiled with obvious affection. "Besides, she's with me."

Usagi watched with amazement as Ami punctuated her statement by sticking her tongue out at him. Motoki grinned, his hazel eyes turning chocolaty brown as he wagged his finger at her. She winked and pasted a sweet smile on her face, linking Usagi's arm with her own.

"This is going to be so great." She enthused, pulling the blonde through the crowd and out the door. Ami paused long enough to pull her oversized black sunglasses from her bag. "I know this great book store..."

* * *

AN: Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three

____

BREATHE IN NOW

Revised 

Chapter 3

Rating: R

Author: Red_Elephant

____

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs respectively to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and DIC Entertainment. Not written for monetary purposes, this is simply written in the hopes of entertaining anyone out there who decides to read it. I can thank Australian band George for my title. The song does not feature in this story but the title was perfect.

* * *

"Oh no," Mamoru folded his arms under his pillow, eyes on the ceiling as he waited. "I'm so late! Why didn't somebody wake me up?"

A moment later there was a loud 'thud' as the owner to that horrible wail tumbled out of bed and hit the floor hard. He peeked over the top of the couch to watch as the blonde tore a path from her room to the bathroom. Less than five minutes later she emerged in an adorable school uniform, her hair tied up in a messy pony tail, hopping on one foot as she tried to pull on her other sock. She grabbed a green apple from the bowl on the table, pulled her shoes on, flashed him a quick smile and slammed the door behind her. Mamoru vaulted over the back of the couch and grabbed her pink bento from the kitchen counter as the door banged open. Usagi, flushed and flustered, snatched the lunch box from his hands.

"Thanks." She muttered, refusing to meet his amused eyes. Chin held high, she pulled the door open with as much dignity as she could muster and slammed it closed.

Rubbing at the back of his head, he ambled towards the bathroom, pausing to rap his fist on Motoki's closed door. They had about one hour before their meeting with a land lord concerning an apartment a few blocks over. It had become obvious after two days that Motoki's small rundown apartment would not suffice. It was much too cramped for three people (or four when Ami stayed over, which was turning out to be most nights) and so, after a phone call to a very reluctant Tsukino Ikuko for the necessary funding, they had wasted little time looking for a new place to live.

Mamoru shed his sweat pants and turned on the water, cursing as the freezing liquid hit his back. Leaning his head against the cool glass, he closed his eyes, letting the water pummel his stiff muscles into oblivion. He'd been far too tense as of late but knew it was too presumptuous to place the blame on the Odango and that sexy uniform.

The eighteenth anniversary of his parents passing was looming on the horizon. Mamoru had never been able to put his grief into a nice tight bottle like his twin. He had to assume it was healthier because he didn't have half the issues that now hounded Nori in adulthood. He had been told at least a thousand times that it would get easier and that it wouldn't hurt so much yet each year, at this time, he always felt the same. The metaphorical frozen lake that he walked upon would splinter soon enough and he would fall into the rampant freezing currents below.

Mamoru reached for the bar of soap and began to scrub his arms and chest. Perhaps this year would be different. He was living with Motoki so his friend could exercise his pathological need to mother him with gusto. Rei would coerce him into performing one of the fire rituals that she had created when they were children. Mamoru didn't mind that so much. Messages never came for him through the fire but there was something about the rituals themselves that made Mamoru certain that it would have made his parents happy.

Turning off the water, Mamoru stepped out onto the soggy mat and began to dry himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he ran his palm across the foggy mirror, creating a circle. He was in the process of rubbing shaving cream onto his chin when a fist banged on the door. Mamoru opened it and went back to what he was doing.

"Man, you need to hurry up," Motoki complained as he reclined his body against the door frame, chest bare and still in his Sponge Bob Square Pants pyjama bottoms. "You take longer to get ready than Usa does."

Mamoru waved his razer at his friend. "You have no credibility when you're dressed like that."

Motoki yawned, giving his friend a nice view of his tonsils. Ami peered around her boyfriend at the black haired man occupying the bathroom, twin roses blooming across her pale skin when she realised that Mamoru was mostly naked. Motoki wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "C'mon man, get out."

Mamoru sighed and made a big show of collecting all of his shaving equipment before Motoki got sick of him and kicked him out of the room. As Mamoru finish his shave at the kitchen sink he tried to ignore the faint sighs and moans coming from the closed bathroom door. Grumbling, he found the remote and turned on the television, turning the volume up. He finished, cleaned up his face and packed his instruments back into the little case. Ami was louder now, lulled into a false sense of security by the noise coming from the television. Spying the time, Mamoru grinned wickedly and pounded his fist on the door.

"Better pick up the pace Motoki. Time's a wasting!"

Laughing, Mamoru let himself into his friend's room to change. Hearing Motoki swearing at him through the thin walls only made him laugh harder. Yes, they needed a new place and sooner the better.

* * *

"Usa! Usagi!"

Usagi was reluctant to lift her eyes from the footpath, forcing a smile as Kino Makoto dashed across the street, her face red and beaming. She wasn't sure how she'd felt when she had discovered Makoto was in her class. The tall girl had taken one look at Usagi and insisted they become friends. Usagi suspected, with uncharacteristic self doubt, that it had more to do with the fact that she was living with Mamoru and less to do with Usagi herself. She missed Naru more than she'd ever expected to and was having a hard time understanding why she couldn't go back to her old school.

"Hey Mako." Usagi waited until the girl had caught up before continuing on her way.

"Hi," Makoto puffed, straightening the bow on her uniform. "I thought you had detention?"

Usagi scowled. "It's so unfair!" She cried. "Who gives the new kid a detention their first week at a new school?"

"Calm down," Makoto laughed, long arms swinging loose at her sides. "Haruna's a bitch but you'll learn what you can get away with. Besides," She nudged the blonde with her elbow. "You were snoring pretty loud."

Usagi pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't snore."

"Sure you don't," Makoto rolled her eyes as she changed the subject. "Listen, are you coming to that club tomorrow night?"

Nose scrunched, Usagi nibbled at her bottom lip. "I don't know Mako. Motoki wasn't thrilled when I asked him."

"What?" Makoto raised one perfect eyebrow. "You asked your brother? Usagi!" She exclaimed, grabbing the smaller girl's shoulders. "Silly girl, you're underage! He's not going to let you go" She reached into her bag and handed Usagi a plastic card. It was a long moment before she realised she had just been handed a fake ID. The blonde girl pictured bore a crude resemblance to herself. She glanced at the date of birth.

"Twenty-five!" She blurted. "Mako! I don't look twenty-five."

"Relax," Makoto soothed. "You already look older than you are. The right outfit and a little make up and voila!"

Usagi pursed her lips. "I don't know."

Mako winked. "Trust me." Her grin was infectious and Usagi couldn't help but smile back, albeit with reservations.

"You have to let me know by five pm tomorrow," Mako continued as she began to walk away. "No later."

Usagi glanced once more at the ID before lifting a hand to wave goodbye. "Ok."

She stood there for a long moment, watching her friend's slim shadow retreating along the footpath. Her fingers ran over the smooth surface of the card. It did sound like fun and she wanted to fit in but she couldn't shake off the idea that Motoki would never forgive her if she snuck out. His mother had instilled a deep belief in integrity and trust in her son, two qualities Usagi knew she lacked.

She opened the door to the apartment, slipping her shoes off as an afterthought as she drifted towards the sound of keyboard buttons tapping. Mamoru's compulsive neatness was at odds with Motoki's sloppiness but he had managed to keep the immediate area around the couch spotless so that he had an area to study.

He didn't look up as she entered so Usagi ignored him and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a large glass of milk and grabbed the jar of cookies off of the shelf. Crumbs littered the surface of the table which she then whipped onto the floor as she sat down. Unable to stop herself she turned to study Mamoru.

It was possible that his shirt had been red at some point but was now so faded that it could only be called saffron. The worn fabric stretched over his broad shoulders, the neckline frayed and floppy. She could just make out a thin silver chain catching the light as he moved his head, attempting to remove a strand of hair tickling his eye without using his hands. Little lines creased his forehead as he leaned forward to read what he had just written, dark denim stretching over his muscular legs, strong fingers catching his small black rimmed glasses when they slid down his nose. He was so inherently male. She could feel a blush staining her cheeks, eyes caught on the curve of his hands as he positioned them over the keypad. Without warning he turned to look at her, curiosity and merriment dancing in his vibrant blue eyes.

Usagi promptly choked on the biscuit she was eating.

Her chair clattered to the ground as she jumped to her feet, hands at her throat. Mamoru was there in a second, pounding her on the back and waving the glass of milk under her nose. Usagi swallowed despite the pain and managed to gulp down a few mouthfuls. Those long fingers swept a few loose strands of her hair behind her ears, sending little ripples of pleasure shooting along her face and down her back. His hands smelled like pineapple.

"You have two pipes Odango," Mamoru lectured. "One is for swallowing. The other is for breathing. It doesn't work when you try and swap them."

Usagi glared, unamused by his attempt at humour. "Genius." She muttered.

A quirky smile graced his lips. "Think you'll be ok now?"

"Yes," Usagi forced herself to move away from him. "Thanks."

He shrugged and went back to his laptop. She stared at him for a moment before placing the jar back onto the shelf and the glass in the sink, willing her heart to slow down. 'Usagi' She chided herself, fingers curling around the lip of the counter top. 'You're being stupid.'

* * *

Easing his car over the curb, Mamoru allowed it to roll before braking in front of the petrol bowsers. Sliding his sunglasses onto the top of his head, he glanced at Ami as she slid forward from her seat in the back to rest her elbows on the headrests of the seats before her. She gave him a tiny smile before they both turned to regard the silent man in the passenger seat. Motoki sat motionless, forearm resting on the door frame, the warm breeze ruffling his messy blonde hair from the open window. The newspaper remained folded in his lap.

Mamoru frowned and threw a worried look at Ami whose slender shoulders lifted as she moved her head. Taking the hint, Mamoru's fingers reached for the fuel flap lever and eased himself from the car, stretching his arms over his head, stiff muscles flexing in relief.

Placing the nose in the fuel hole, Mamoru leaned against the side of the car, keeping half an eye on the rapid changing dollar amount. Fingers sliding through the hair brushing his forehead, he ignored the girls in the little pink Honda Fit that pulled up on the other side of his bowser. Impervious to their attempts at gaining his attention, he snapped his fuel lid shut and walked into the store.

"Man those girls are hot." Jin handed his current customer her receipt, unmindful of the disapproving look she was shooting him and turned to quirk one blonde eyebrow at his raven haired friend. "Is that Motoki in the car?"

Mamoru nodded as he handed over his credit card. "Yeah, he just got some bad news."

Jin tore the little receipt from the machine and placed it on the counter before Mamoru, nudging a pen in his direction. "Everything ok?"

Mamoru frowned. "He's just found out that his dad had a heart attack a few days ago and no one bothered to tell him. He's pretty pissed."

Jin shook his head. "That sucks. Mind if I come over later?" He took the paper from Mamoru, not bothering to check the signature, and placed it in the slot under the register.

"No."

"Great," Jin pasted a charming smile on his face as two of the girls entered the store. "I'll bring the beer."

Mamoru met Ami's eyes as he slid back into the car. She nodded, tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear. Gunning the engine, Mamoru eased back into the busy traffic and drove back to their apartment.

Usagi looked up from the television as they all trouped through the door. She had a plate of food resting on her stomach, school books unopened on the coffee table beside her. Jam coated the fingers she waved at them. Mamoru watched as she brought one finger to her mouth and proceeded to lick the jam off. Slowly. Mamoru gritted his teeth as he sank into one of the arm chairs. They both watched as Ami and Motoki disappeared into his room, door closed behind them.

"What's up with them?" Usagi picked up the jam scroll she was in the process of devouring and took another huge bite. He wondered whether he should point out the jam splatter on the lapel of her uniform.

Ignoring her question, he asked one of his own. "Why didn't you tell Motoki about your dad?"

She shrugged. "I forgot."

Mamoru arched an eyebrow. "That's not fair Usagi. He has every right to know something like that. He should have heard it from you instead of reading about it in an old paper at work."

She seemed to have a difficult time swallowing. "I know that! But you were there," She said. "You saw how angry daddy was. It's not something that's easy to talk about."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Mamoru," She interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mamoru regarded her for a moment, unimpressed. "But-"

Usagi sat up, silver hair pooling onto her plate. "Are you deaf or just stupid?" She demanded. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Ok," He held his hands up in surrender. "You've got jam in your hair." He pointed out.

She opened her mouth to snap at him but he was pointing at her lap. Muttering under her breath, she tossed her plate onto the coffee table and went to the bathroom to wash out the ends of her hair. She then snatched the remote from his hand and flick back to the cartoon station he had changed it from.

"I'll apologise." Usagi said after a while.

"Good."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a heavy moment before she sat forward, forearms resting on her thighs. "Do you think Motoki would mind if I stayed at Makoto's tonight?"

She wasn't a very good liar. He could tell by the way she fidgeted and the sudden lack of eye contact. He wondered if he should call her on it but wasn't sure he cared enough to pursue the issue. How much trouble could she get into anyway? He looked back at the television and shrugged. "I doubt it."

* * *

Usagi shifted on her seat, trying to tug the hem of her short pale pink dress down so that it didn't show quite so much leg. Perched on a stool, she was uncomfortably aware of several men trying to get a peek up her skirt. She cast another envious glance at Makoto, who was dressed in crisp white dress pants and a sleeveless emerald green top that shifted like wind blowing through the tree tops when she moved. She looked gorgeous and, most important, comfortable.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Usagi shouted.

"Tetsuya and Rei."

The names meant nothing and Makoto wasn't providing any additional information. Usagi just nodded, yanking on her hem once again.

"Would you chill?" Makoto demanded, leaning across the table. "You're supposed to be having fun."

"I'm going to get another drink." Usagi decided, embarrassed and a little taken aback by her friends tone. "Can I get you anything?" Makoto shook her head.

Sliding down from her stool, Usagi took a moment to steady herself in the four inch high silver platform heels on her feet. She pushed her way to the bar, squealing as someone grabbed her ass. She whipped around, fist balled and ready to thump whoever did it but shied away from a confrontation when a group of men leered at her suggestively.

Ordering two fruit tingles to save a trip, she weaved her way back to their table, spilling a little on her dress when a girl flung her arm out and knocked Usagi in the shoulder. She was relieved to see that Matoko's friends had arrived and that she was laughing.

"Usagi, I'd like you to meet Rei." Usagi looked at the girl Makoto was pointing to and wished she could sink into the floor.

Rei's piercing violet eyes swept over her, bracelets clinking on her slim arm as she swept her long black hair over one shoulder. "I remember you."

Makoto looked between her two friends. "You already know each other?"

"No," Rei placed an elbow onto the table and rested her chin in her palm. "Her cousin got married at Hikawa the other day. I remember her because of that ridiculous hairstyle."

"Hey!" Usagi snapped, offended.

"Usagi's living with Mamoru." Makoto explained, eyes flicking between the two girls.

Rei's gaze became introspective. "You're living with my brother?"

"Brother?" Usagi repeated, feeling stupid. "Mamoru is your brother?"

"Yes," Rei took a sip of her drink. "He's never mentioned you."

"I'm Tetsuya." Makoto's other friend, sensing the tension, took the opportunity to introduce himself. Usagi tore her eyes away from Rei, unsure what to do with the sharp pang of hurt she was feeling. As she shook his hand her eyes were drawn to the dragon tattoo that began at his wrist and snaked its way up his arm and disappeared into the sleave of his shirt.

"Wow," She murmured, marvelling at the detail. "I'll bet that hurt."

Tetsuya shrugged. "Not much. After a while you don't even feel it."

"How do you know Mako?" She asked as she twirled her straw, aware of Rei's eyes on her. Once again, Usagi felt the girl was able to see right into her soul.

"She used to go to my school," He explained, drumming his hands on the table. Various skull and cross rings adorned his fingers. "Until her recent expulsion."

"Really?" Usagi raised her eyebrows at Makoto. The brunette shrugged, pulling a face.

Tetsuya motioned for her to lean in close. "Rei and I go to a catholic school. Some girls where insinuating that Rei and her brother were having sex and spread it around the school. Makoto overheard one girl, turned around and smacked her square in the face with her fist. Broke her nose; blood everywhere," The admiration was plain on his face. "It was the single coolest thing I ever saw but the girl's parents are on the school board and Makoto was expelled."

"They haven't said a word since." Rei added.

"Damn straight!" Makoto declared. "And you cannot repeat this conversation," She pointed at Usagi. "Mamoru doesn't know and it has to stay that way."

Usagi nodded, under no illusion that Mamoru would take the news well. There was something in his eyes that spoke of latent explosive energy. She wasn't going to be the one to let it out if she could help it.

"Here," Tetsuya nudged her second glass towards her. "Drink up."

They all sat in silence as Usagi slurped at her drink. Rei leant close to Makoto and whispered in her ear. Together, they stood and linked arms as they left the table, heads bowed together in conversation. Perplexed, Usagi stared after the two girls, realising she was suddenly on the outer with no idea how she'd ended up there. Hurt but determined not to let it show, she sculled the last of her drink and grabbed Tatsuya's hand.

"Come with me to get another drink."

Usagi slapped a hand down on the sticky surface of the bar, waving to get the bar tenders attention. "What should we get?" She wondered.

Tetsuya placed some money on the counter. "Six tequila shots."

They watched as the six shots were set before them, waiting as the barman assembled a small plate with six slivers of lime and salt placed alongside. Usagi took one and waited until Tatsuya did the same. She raised her shot glass in a silent toast and tossed it back before licking the salt on her palm in one quick motion and bitting into one of the slivers of lime. She repeated this twice more. By the third she felt sick but the room was spinning nicely.

Tetsuya leaned in close, lips brushing her ear. "Dance with me?"

The hundreds of bodies seemed to bump and grind as one entity with the thumping rhythm of the track the Dj was spinning. Usagi merged into the flow with effortless ease, lifting her hands above her head as the beat of the music travelled through her body as she moved. She could see the lusty appreciation in Tetsuya's eyes and didn't stop him when his hands began to skim her sides. His hips grazed hers, sending her temperature skyrocketing before she twisted away from him, teasing. Placing his hands more firmly on her hips, he drew her back in close and kissed her. Usagi screwed her nose up at the taste of cigarette on his tongue. Koan's face swam before her eyes for a split second only to be replaced by Mamoru's. She kissed Tetsuya again, wondering why Mamoru's face didn't disappear. She pulled away.

"I need another drink." She shouted, grabbing his hand. She was going to drink until Mamoru's face disappeared. She slapped her hand onto the bar. "Six tequila shots please."

* * *

Mamoru threw the covers back and padded on silent feet through the apartment, stepping out onto the tiny balcony that Motoki never used. Breathing in the chilly midnight air, his eyes passed over Juuban's sleepy streets as he sank down onto the cement, legs poking through the railings. Lacing his fingers behind his head he looked straight up at the sky. It was an underwhelming sight as Tokyo's sheer number of lights and smog hid the majority of the stars from view. A cloud bank was gathering on the horizon, signalling the approach of rain. He closed his eyes, imagining a sky filled with trillions of bright stars, the sky clear and the air fresh...

He sighed and opened his eyes. It wasn't going to work. He couldn't sleep.

Jin had managed to coerce Motoki from his bedroom with the promise of beer, pizza and a Jessica Alba movie. They were finally able to discuss the apartments they had viewed as they got drunk, arguing the pro's and con's of the two they had narrowed it down to. Mamoru really didn't care as long as he had his own room and his own bed. The lounge was killing his back and he was being woken with cramps in his long legs on a regular basis. When he was able to sleep his dreams were filled with Usagi. It was embarrassing enough to wake up with a boner; he didn't need the added stress of hiding it from the girl in question as she paraded around each morning.

Thoroughly sick of himself, he stepped back inside. As quiet as possible, he pulled his clothes on from that day and let himself out of the apartment. Even at this early hour of the morning there were still plenty of people around, most staggering home after a big night drinking. He glanced once more at the sky as he stretched out his arms and legs. Once he was sufficiently warmed up he headed south at a moderate paced jog.

`I need to do this more' He told himself as he came to a stop at the steps to his building, enjoying the worn feeling that came from physical exertion. He went through his cool down stretches, regulating his breathing until his heart rate slowed to its normal rhythm. Satisfied, he turned to climb the few steps that led into the building but it wasn't until he was beside them that he realized he wasn't alone. He peered into the dark.

A couple were engaged in a heavy petting session against the building wall. Sequins sparkled across her bust in the poor light, the short dress pushed up to her waist revealing the small scrap of material that was her panties. The man's hands were latched firmly to her ass as he focussed all of his attention on her neck. Not wanting to be caught looking, Mamoru prepared to look away but as he began to turn his head his eyes caught onto the shine of the girls silver hair and he had to do a double take. And then he swore violently for a protracted period.

Usagi's soft moan was loud in the quiet street.

Blind rage clawed at Mamoru, demanding that he tear this man's limbs from his body. In three strides he had his hands on the man's shoulders and had wrenched him off of the little blonde. Intoxicated and unable to keep his balance, he fell sideways down the stairs. Usagi shrieked as she collapsed onto the ground, too drunk and stunned to do anything else. Mamoru assumed a fighting stance, ready for anything the man might want to try but he seemed to realise, despite the alcohol clouding his brain that Mamoru was in the mood for blood.

It took two attempts for the man to climb to his feet. Swearing, he made several offensive gestures before melting into the darkness.

Mamoru turned his attention to Usagi. She made a pathetic sight, crumpled on the ground and unable to find anything to hang onto to help herself stand. She whacked at his arm as he tried to help her up. Growling low under his breath, Mamoru grabbed her wrists and wrenched her to her feet, pulling her inside. She was a dead weight and struggling against him; he couldn't get a good grip on her smooth wrists with his hands. Usagi yanked against his hold and he dropped her, collapsing into a heap as her head smacked into the pavement.

"Shit." He swore, hands disappearing into her silky hair to feel for any blood. Not finding any, he helped her sit up. She was going to have a nasty bump in the morning.

"Stupid Mamoru," She sobbed. "I hate you!" She gave an ineffectual tug at her dress.

"I'm sorry." 'Count to ten' He ordered himself, guilt and anger searing like lava through his veins. One...

"You hear me? You've ruined everything!"

Mamoru ground his teeth. Two...

"He really liked me..." She hiccupped.

Three...

"What's it to you anyway?" Usagi demanded. "I deserved a good fuck!" Her small fist waved in his face. "You bastard, I hate you!"

His patience spent, Mamoru tried to pick her up. She fought him, smacking him up the side of his head. He wanted to strangle her. Inhaling a sharp breath and praying for an extra reserve of patience, he swept Usagi into his arms and carried her up the stairs and down the hall. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked them through the apartment to her room. Her fingers clutched at the sweaty material of his shirt as the fight left her body, wiping her snotty face on his shoulder. Dumping her onto the futon, he set himself the task of taking off her heels.

Task accomplished, he looked at her face. Mamoru marvelled that she could still look so heartbreakingly beautiful, eyes liquid pools of aquamarine, lips swollen and parted on shaky breaths while stinking of alcohol and smoke, a layer of sweat covering her makeup smudged face.

Usagi slid her fingers into the hair on his forehead, pushing it back so that she could see his entire face unobstructed. He shivered at the bolts of electricity that skirted across his scalp and down his spine.

"Mamo-chan," She breathed. "I kept seeing your face."

Mamoru leaned forward. "What?"

A soft snore was his only answer.

He sat back onto his heels, one rough hand passing over his face. Unable to stand being near her any longer, he pulled a blanket over her and closed the door behind him. He stood for a moment in the dark, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell that he would be able to sleep now. His fists clenched tight at his side before he snatched up his wallet and keys. Makoto had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

AN: Please Review!


	4. Chapter Four

BREATHE IN NOW

Revised

Chapter 4

Rating: R

Author: Red_Elephant

_AN: All I can say is 'Finally!'. I hit an impasse with this chapter, mostly because I had no idea where the story was going. I can't tell you how many times I've sat down to write and been unable to type a single word. Thankfully, for the moment, the flood gates have opened and words and ideas have come. So please enjoy this long awaited chapter and let me know what you think. Feedback definitely helps!_

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon belongs respectively to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation and DIC Entertainment. Not written for monetary purposes, this is simply written in the hopes of entertaining anyone out there who decides to read it. I can thank Australian band George for my title. The song does not feature in this story but the title was perfect.

* * *

Usagi folded her arms, pulling the sleeves of her oversized white hoody over her hands to ward off the chill in the air. Her limbs were filled with a heavy lethargy, her head tender due to a rather nasty bump she seemed to have acquired the night before. A pounding migraine had threatened the moment she'd dared to open her eyes, causing her to be sick twice before crawling into the shower where she had stayed in the dark until the hot water had run out and Motoki began pounding on the door.

Now loaded up with paracetamol, she was unable to answer the majority of the rapidly fired questions her brother spat at her as he waved his hands in the air and ranted about betrayal and trust. He seemed unable to believe she had deliberately disobeyed him (she had to wonder if he'd always been this naive). Then he'd spied the hickeys on her neck. He didn't yell or swear; just looked at her with a profound expression of disgust. One look from him was worse than any more words he could have said.

"We've found a new place." Motoki scrubbed at his face, exhausted.

"That's great." And it was. However, Usagi found she couldn't inject any of the enthusiasm she would have otherwise felt at another time.

Motoki eyed her for a moment, lips pressed into a thin line. "We signed the contract this morning but I thought you'd like to see it now."

She forced a smile onto her chapped lips. "That sounds great."

Usagi tilted her head backwards to face the black clouds pressing down from above, their heavy weight creating a feeling of great oppression as she followed her brother across the parking lot, shivering as a huge gust of wind tore through her clothes, chilling her to the core. Motoki leant across to unlock her door. Grateful to escape the wind, she climbed into his old powder blue Mazda Cosmo and shut the door. She fiddled with the heater as he started the engine.

"Oh fucking great." Motoki groaned and slumped forward across his steering wheel, arms folding under his face. He was forced to lift his head when fingers tapped at his window. Making no effort to hide the fierce scowl shadowing his handsome face, Motoki wound his window down, the cabin of the little car filling with cold air again. A man rested his elbows on the open windowsill as Motoki leaned back into his chair. Usagi couldn't help the little gasp that escaped as she took in his face. The differences were there in the longer length of his hair and the deep frown lines around his mouth but when his grey eyes flicked her way she realised the major differences were on the inside. So much anger…

"Furuhata."

Fingers curled tight around the steering wheel, blood fleeing from his knuckles. "What are you doing back here Chiba?"

"I'm looking for Mamoru."

"He's not here."

Chiba Nori shoved an impatient hand through his hair as the wind blew, tucking it back behind his ear. "You can't tell me where he is?"

"I'll tell him you came by."

Nori didn't respond, tilting his head to study the other man. A small downward pull of his mouth was the only outward sign of emotion. "It's rather important that I speak to him."

"And I said I'd tell him you were here." Motoki snapped.

"Is there a number Mamoru could reach you on?" Usagi asked, head aching from the circles the two were spinning around each other.

Nori looked at her for the first time. She found herself shrinking away from his gaze, even as she firmed her chin and returned the look. He raised one eyebrow, an expression she had seen on Mamoru often. Somehow, this unsettled her further and she had to look away.

Mamoru's twin leaned back from the car to dig into one of the back pockets of his jeans. The hem of his black hoody was lifted as he moved and Usagi glimpsed a deep scar above the band of his jeans on his left hip. A lump grew in her throat as her mind went through all of the possible ways he could have gotten a scar like that. She didn't like what she was coming up with. Nori rested on the window sill once more, stretching one arm out to her with a piece of paper clutched between two fingers.

"I'll make sure he gets it." Usagi assured him, slipping the paper into the pocket of her navy blue track pants. Motoki put the car back into gear.

"You know Furuhata," Nori scratched at his neck, refusing to let go of the side of the car. "I thought you'd be over it by now."

Dark shadows flew across Motoki's face, the tendons in his neck flexing as he swallowed. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Far as I heard, you have a new woman now."

"You heard right."

"Then why-" Grey eyes met Usagi's for a split second. "-haven't you let it go? Mamoru forgave me months ago."

"Mamoru's a soft touch." Motoki muttered. He visibly pulled himself together, straightening his shoulders. "I don't like you," He shrugged. "You come and screw with Mamoru's life and then leave. He puts up with it but I don't have that problem; you're not _my_ brother. Now get the fuck away from my car," He glanced at Usagi, an obvious after thought. "And stay away from my sister."

Nori seemed to enjoy Motoki's outburst, a small smirk playing on his handsome face as he stepped away from the Mazda. Without a word, he turned his back on them both, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his scuffed jeans. Broad shoulders hunkered against the cold as he dashed across the street, disappearing from sight.

Usagi sank low into her seat, afraid to look at her brother as he manoeuvred through traffic. He was a terrible driver (made all the worse by his obvious distraction), crunching the gears more than once and seeming to brake at all the wrong times as they went through corners. She clutched at the door handle, closing her eyes to try and control the persistent urge to be sick.

Motoki eased his car into a tight space across the street from their new apartment building. Usagi followed silently behind her brother as he led them through the lobby and into the elevator. She watched the numbers clock over as they rose through the floors, eyebrows raised a little when they finally stopped on the fourteenth floor.

"There are nineteen floors." Motoki explained as he slid the key into the lock. "There are two apartments on each floor. But the best part-" He opened the door marked 14A. "Is that we've got ocean views."

Hard wood floors covered the expanse of the open planned living area, the room bathed in gloomy light from the enormous windows that led to the generous balcony looking out to the bay. She wanted to step outside but at that moment the clouds began to empty their load of fat raindrops, pelting the tiled area. She ventured into the kitchen and decided it was a little on the small side but that it wouldn't matter because Ami was the only one of them that could cook.

Her brother led her down the hallway, pointing out the bedrooms. She was adamant that Motoki should take the master bedroom, equipped with double walk in robes and sunken tub, and they argued for several minutes before he relented. Mamoru and Usagi's rooms were smaller but still sufficient and also had walk in robes, though they would have to share a bathroom.

"I love it." Usagi declared, spreading her palms out on the granite kitchen counter. "When do we move in?"

His keys jingled as he moved his hands around inside his pockets. "Two days. We're a little further away from your school here so we'll have to take turns driving you...or I suppose you might catch the bus," Motoki paused, brows furrowed. "But we'll sort that out later."

The temperature had dropped when they stepped back outside and Usagi found the jumper she wore was ill equipped to ward of the blustering wind brought in from the ocean, carrying the rain under the cover they stopped under. Wrapping her arms around herself, she prepared to make the dash across the street but Motoki's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Listen Usa, there's something I need to do," He pulled some notes from his pocket, shoving them into her hand. "Call Mamoru and he'll come and get you. Tell him Nori's back in town."

"What?" Usagi stared at him in confusion, certain that he wasn't serious. "Motoki, you can't leave me here. It's freezing!"

"I'm sorry," He repeated. "I've got to see Reika, it's important," He stepped out into the rain. "Call Mamoru."

Usagi watched with horror as Motoki drove away, unable to understand what could possibly be so urgent that she had been left to freeze to death in an unknown part of town.

"Bastard," She whispered, breath misting in the chilled air. "Shit!"

She dug her slim purple flip phone from her pocket and found Mamoru's number in her contacts. She stared up and down the street, shivering as she waited for Mamoru to pick up. It continued to ring until the recorded voice informed her that the person she was trying to call was unavailable. Frustration building, she ended the call and redialled the number. As she listened to the unanswered ring tone once more, she cursed her brother, Mamoru and all men in general.

For the first time in weeks, Usagi wished she were home.

* * *

Mamoru leant back on his elbows, face tilted upwards to the heavy laden sky as the wind picked up, rustling his hair about his head. Two drops hit his face but he remained where he was, shifting a little to look at his watch. A frustrated hiss passed through his lips but he pushed himself back into a sitting position. Rei continued to move her broom back and forth, long hair swept from her shoulder by the wind to hide her face. She shoved at it impatiently.

"I'm not leaving." He re-affirmed, tone mild. He just barely dodged the broom that took a sudden swipe at his head.

"Look," Rei placed one hand on her hip. "I didn't know she was going to be there."

"Mako did."

"I'm not Mako." She quipped smartly, blowing a raspberry at her brother.

Mamoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, pushing himself to his feet. "Not good enough. What were you even doing at a club Rei? Nibori is going to flip if the media gets wind of this."

Rei shrugged. "I've never cared before," She eyed him, "And neither have you."

"We're getting off track," Mamoru insisted. "I need you to keep an eye on Usagi for me. She's-" He paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "I think she's a little, ah, unstable."

Rei let out a frustrated hiss, as the wind blew through the pile of leaves she'd just gathered and scattered them across the pavement. She clutched her broom, counted to ten in her head and began the task again. "I don't get it." She finally said.

"I think she's got a drinking problem," He began. "And-"

"No," Rei interrupted. "I don't get why you're here telling me this. Why do you care?"

"None of your business," Rei's amethyst eyes flared with anger. He winced, knowing he'd just blown it. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Not." She levelled him with a glare, sniffed and then spun on her heel, abandoning the small pile of leaves to the whim of the wind. Mamoru debated going after her but decided against it, knowing their conversation had already deteriorated past the point of gaining anything constructive. Besides, she still had the broom in her hand.

"Is she pretty?"

Mamoru jumped, though he should have known the old man was lurking somewhere close. "Who Grandpa?"

"Don't play coy with me boy, it makes you appear a tad daft."Grandpa scolded, waving one stubby finger in the air. Mamoru flushed. "This girl you want to save-"

"I wouldn't say save-"

"-is she pretty?" Grandpa finished.

"I'm not trying to save her Grandpa, just keep her out of trouble until she goes back home." Mamoru insisted. The old man raised one bushy brow. "Yes," He relented, not quite sure why he felt so reluctant to say the words out loud. "She's very pretty."

"Good," His eyes seemed to light up with a peculiar gleam. Mamoru could practically see him rubbing his hands together. "Then bring her over for dinner. Rei will cook."

"_Grandpa!_"

Both men jumped as the shriek reverberated from deep within the building. Mamoru promptly backed away from the temple, pretending not to see the pleading look the old man threw his way. He was almost at the stairs when he heard Rei emerge, bellowing at the top of her lungs. He put his head down and made a run for it.

* * *

"Here," Minako said, carelessly shoving a pair of peacock blue Milano Blahnik's into Usagi's hands. "Oh and you can have these too." She pulled a pair of fire engine red heels and black strapped wedges from behind some boxes and gave them to her cousin. Usagi fingered the Swarovski crystals adorning the ankle strap of the red heels, wondering if it would lower her IQ if she declared her love for these shoes out loud.

"Are you sure?" She asked, holding her breath.

"Yes," Minako assured her as she placed several pairs back onto their respective shelves. Usagi could hear the reluctance in her cousin's voice. "Koan made me swear to pass some on when we got back from Paris. He still doesn't understand that I get most of them for free."

"Well thanks, I guess."

Usagi tried not to look at the enormous bed as she followed Minako out of the bedroom but couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to that afternoon only two months ago when Koan had brought her here for the first time. He'd taken her against the wall somewhere between the front hall and kitchen before carrying her to the bed where he'd kept her for a further two hours before he had to get back to work. She'd fallen hard for him that day.

Gasping a little, Usagi forced herself to look down at the floor, fingers clutching like claws around her new shoes. She wasn't ready for this.

"Are you ok?"

Looking up, she met Minako's concerned gaze with a forced smile. "I'm hung over Mina. I need coffee and sleep."

Minako raised one perfect eyebrow. "You sound like a pro."

Usagi shrugged. "You've met my parents."

"I have," Minako eyed her once more before turning away. "And I know Uncle Kenji would have another heart attack if he saw the state of your neck." She pulled out a cloth shopping bag and held it open for Usagi to place her new shoes into it. "Perhaps Motoki's not the best person to be looking after you," She mused. "Maybe I'll have a word with Aunt Ikuko. I'm sure she'd let you stay with me until Uncle Kenji's better."

Panic literally blinded her. Usagi fought it with brutal determination, knowing if she didn't utilise her full faculties now she'd be locked into a situation that might just kill her.

"Don't do that!" She blurted, grabbing her cousins arm. Minako blanched, unaccustomed to being man handled. "I like staying at Motoki's place. He and Mamoru look after me just fine." Usagi waved a hand at her neck. "This is my fault," She said, referring to the hickeys. "It won't happen again. I swear."

"Still, I don't think-"

"You'll be going back to New York soon anyway," Usagi pointed out, releasing Minako's arm. "I don't think Koan's going to like the idea of playing babysitter."

"That's true." Minako conceded, her pale blue eyes thoughtful as she regarded the younger girl. "Alright, I won't call Aunt Ikuko. But I'll be checking up on you," She grabbed Usagi's shoulders. "And you won't know when. So behave."

Usagi nodded, not caring that the relief was probably plastered all over her face. Minako stared at her a moment longer before she reached across the marble counter for her car keys.

"C'mon, I'd better take you home. You look like hell."

Usagi glanced out of the wall of glass lining one whole side of the penthouse at the view of Tokyo far below. It was dark now and still raining hard, water running like a river down the glass, causing the lights below to waver. Her phone began to sing in her pocket and she pulled it out. Mamoru was finally calling her back. Annoyed, she pressed the cancel button. 'Let him figure that out on his own' she thought, feeling rather mulish about the black haired man's abandonment.

"You're not going to answer it?" Minako asked, leading Usagi from the apartment.

"No," Usagi shook her head. "It's only Mamoru."

"Your room mate?'

"Yep."

"You don't like him?" Minako guessed.

"What?" Usagi glanced sideways at her cousin. A certain knowing smirk graced her cousins beautiful face. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mina."

"Did he give you those hickeys?"

Usagi snorted; though a tiny traitorous voice reminded her that Minako wasn't entirely off track "No."

Minako shrugged, dismissing Usagi's discomfort. "Ok, Ok. Don't get your knickers in a knot."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort but found herself overcome. She flung her arms around her cousin. If Minako was surprised she recovered fast, folding her long arms around the younger girl. Usagi felt tears coming but fought them back. They'd grown up together, filling that hole of loneliness that seemed to be a part of both of them. Then Minako had landed her big break with Revlon and moved to New York where she was immediately snatched up by Victoria Secrets. Usagi wasn't sure how she felt about it yet, only that she knew she'd lost something important. Her arms tightened around her cousin. If Minako ever found out about her betrayal with Koan she'd lose everything. She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Mamoru drummed his hands on the steering wheel, peering through the water sheeting the windscreen.

"C'mon Odango," He murmured. "Get out of the damn car."

Usagi sat in a blue Aston Martin DB9 across the street. Mamoru had had ample time to appreciate the sublime beauty of the Aston because it had been parked in front of their apartment building for at least fifteen minutes now. He needed to speak to her and he needed to do it before she went upstairs. That didn't mean he was going to wait all night for her. He debated with himself for a moment.

"Fuck it." Mamoru decided, pushing his door open.

He had to wait for several vehicles to pass before he could make his dash across the street. The water on the road quickly soaked his boots and the bottom of his pants but he resigned himself to the discomfort as he rapped against Usagi's window. She jumped. He shoved a hand through his wet hair as he stepped back so that Usagi could open the door. He pushed it closed quickly once she'd stepped clear, knowing the rain was not good for the cream leather he'd just gotten a brief glimpse of.

"What?" She demanded, raising her voice to be heard over the rumble of a passing truck.

Mamoru shook his head and grabbed her elbow, pulling her towards the stairs and cover. She allowed his grip until they were in the lobby and then made a move to wrench her arm away but he released her before it could be made an issue. Her silver hair had come loose from her silly odangos, damp curling waves falling over her shoulders to cover a cloth bag she was clutching to her side. She was dressed casually in sweats but somehow the bedraggled look worked for him. He took a step back, trying to shake off the distraction so that he could get the first word in but it was too late. Arms folded tight across her chest, Usagi levelled him with a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded.

"My problem is that you don't answer phone calls." Mamoru said, trying to keep his tone moderate.

"Neither do you!" Usagi retorted. "I had to wait an hour before Minako could come and get me... in the rain." She added.

"You seem to have survived ok." He let his eyes travel down her figure.

Colour crept into Usagi's cheeks. "She had to leave a shoot early to come and get me Mamoru."

"Well, where was Motoki?"

"He's not back yet?" She asked. He realised for the first time that she was shivering and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. "We went to look at the new apartment. He decided he had to go and left me there."

"Did he say where he was going?"

Her brow furrowed as she twirled a strand of hair around her wrist. "To see someone; I can't remember her name. Oh!" She exclaimed, pulling a rumbled piece of paper from her pocket. "Here."

Right away Mamoru recognised the neat scrawl of his twin. He had to read it twice because his mind immediately went to where he knew Motoki had to be and all of the potential problems it could cause. Crumpling the note, he resisted the urge to toss it away and settled for a deep groan of frustration.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a twin." Usagi said as they reached their floor. One of the lights was out, shrouding part of the hall into darkness. She drifted closer to him, a fact both chose to ignore.

"We don't see each other much."

Mamoru couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his voice. No matter how hard he tried, they'd never been able to overcome the events that had shaped their childhoods. While he knew in theory that it wasn't his fault that Nibori and Takara had chosen not to adopt both twins, he couldn't help but bear the weight of that decision. Perhaps that was why he found it so easy to forgive Nori for his short comings. His childhood had been vastly different to Nori's and he couldn't help but shoulder the guilt that should have been felt by others.

They reached their apartment and Usagi stood back while he fished in his pocket for the key. He was about to put it into the lock when the door swung open.

Ami stood on the other side, the colour bleeding from the hand wrapped tight around the door knob. She tried to smile. "Sorry," She apologised, fingers weaving into the light fabric of the oversized white tunic she wore. "I had to use the key he gave me. I really didn't want to but he was supposed to meet me over an hour ago and he won't answer his phone. I tried to call but-"

"Ami," Mamoru held up a hand to stop the flow of words. Ami never babbled. "Slow down. Breathe."

She did as he said, sucking in a huge breath of air and released it in a noisy gush. "I don't know where Motoki is," She explained, worry making her normally quiet voice pitch several octaves higher. "He won't answer his phone."

"I know how that feels." Usagi piped up, rocking back on her heels. Mamoru shot her a withering look. Now was not the time.

"Maybe his battery ran out," He suggested. "You know he's always forgetting to charge it."

"That's true." Ami conceded, though it was clear she didn't believe it.

"Reika," Usagi announced, the name just coming back to her. Mamoru wanted to strangle her. "He said he was going to see Reika."

Any remaining colour drained from Ami's already pale face. Wordlessly, she shoved passed them and fled down the hallway, the echo of her shoes drifting back to their ears as she pounded down the stairs.

"You idiot," Mamoru shouted, rounding on the confused blonde. "Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"Don't yell at me." Usagi shouted back, instantly on the defensive.

"You couldn't just stay out of it," Mamoru fumed, waving a hand in the direction Ami had just fled. "You really do have noodles inside to go with the Odango."

"How dare you!" She shrieked, balling her fists.

He crowded her personal space, leaning down so that they were eye to eye. She still smelt like coconut. "Ami's going to go straight over to Rieka's house Usagi. If Motoki's still there it's going to be over for them. He promised to stay away."

She shoved at him and he took a step back, mindful of his knee caps. "I don't understand," Usagi cried as tears of frustration gathered. "Who is Reika?"

Mamoru stared deep into the depths of her watery baby blues. He sighed and looked away. "Reika is Motoki's ex wife."

* * *

AN: I need feedback guys. Let me know what you think.


End file.
